


I got you

by Ksbbb



Series: Home [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Liam Dunbar, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dark Liam, Death, Dream Demon, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreams vs. Reality, F/M, Foreshadowing, Forgiveness, Good Friend Mason Hewitt, Love, M/M, Sad Liam, Sarcastic Stiles Stilinski, Sexual Content, Theo is a Little Shit, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29228709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksbbb/pseuds/Ksbbb
Summary: "Liam......I am so sorry. He didn't make it."Liam stares at Stiles text trying to figure out what's going on."Who?" Liam texts back. In his mind he already knew but he needed to hear it."We lost Scott."Liam just needs a way out.Liam feels like the world just ended.  He needs a lot of help.
Relationships: Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Home [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146158
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I know this is super sad, but It needed to start this way to get it where I needed it to. 
> 
> My other works wont all be this way.
> 
> First fic so please provide feedback.

Chapter 1  
Just for Tonight

Liam......I am so sorry. He didn't make it."

Liam stares at Stiles text trying to figure out what's going on. 

"Who?" Liam texts back. In his mind he already knew but he needed to hear it. 

"We lost Scott." 

2 hours before

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Your not coming" Says Scott. Liam just stares at his alpha in disbelief. "Why wouldn't I come?" he says. Scott smiles fondly at his Beta. "You have a test tomorrow and its only a routine check of the preserve. Just to make sure everything is ok. I am also bringing Theo just in case. It will be fine." Scott says. " Is this supposed to make me feel better?" Replaced by Theo? I would rather you go with Peter. " Liam protests. 

Ten minutes later Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Theo (the one who IS NOT IN THE PACK), Mason, and Corey all say their goodbyes to Liam. Liam feels really left out. "Hey, I will text you updates ok?" says Stiles. "Bye Dumbar!" says Theo. Liam just scowls at the chimera and shuts the door.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Liam has about 40 missed calls and 20 unread texts. Liam feels the world is ending. "Maybe its a dream right? Maybe he will wake up and it will all be a dream. " Liam starts howling. His wolf in shambles and feeling the loss of his alpha. All of a sudden Corey walks through his door with a very visibly shell shocked Theo. Theo looked like he had been through a war. Liam realizes he has never seen him this way. He looked almost like he was about to fall apart. Mason walks in and says, "Liam..... , I am so sorry." This is fine he thinks. He will go to bed and he will realize its all a nightmare. "What happened?" Liam asks. Corey starts saying something about hunters and about being ambushed and somehow Theo tried to save Scott, but there were too many. Something like that, but Liam isn't sure because he is sobbing. Mason starts hugging Liam at some point, and Theo (who by the way still has not said a Fucken word about his version) starts having a panic attack. 

Liam needs a lot of help.  
+++++++++++++++++  
"I just wanted to make sure he was okay" says Corey. The boy was attempting to explain to Liam why he was comforting Theo over Liam, and how Theo saw Scott die or something. "Why was he even upset?" says Liam. ".......UH WOW, little harsh don't you think? I mean look I get Theo was the bad guy and all but like he almost took his arm off trying to save Scott tonight. I thought we were going to lose Theo too", explained Corey. Liam sighs. well, I guess I am the jerk in this scenario. "I...

Just as Liam was attempting to explain it was just his pain talking, the rest of the pack walks in. Malia jumps at Theo and starts screaming. Literally screaming. "WHY DID YOU NOT DO ANYTHING??? WHY ARE YOU HERE AND NOT HIM. I THINK YOU SHOULD GO BACK TO WHEREVER YOU CRALWED OUT OF. IT WAS THE PLAN THIS ENTIRE TIME!!!" Liam almost feels bad for Theo. Okay, Liam does feel bad for Theo. Theo starts getting up to head out when Lydia stops him. "Theo, I know and saw that you tried to help save him. It's not your fault. Do you need anything?" she asks. Theo looks at her like its a test. Trying to figure out if this is a set up and somehow he is about to be sent back to hell. "I....I mean no." he says. Liam stands up and says, "Theo, I want to talk to you for a minute. Can you come here?" Theo looks a little surprised but follows Liam into the kitchen.

"Theo I am sorry." Theo just stares at him. "For what?" he askes. "I should have figured out that you tried to save him." Liam tries to make this right, but it falls short. "Liam, I know you think I only save you, but I actually have been trying to help." Theo looks like he is about to cry. I feel like a complete jerk thinks Liam. All of a sudden Theo stumbles backwards. "Liam why? Have you looked in the mirror?" Liam feels uneasy and walks into the bathroom. "My eyes are red." Liam explains to Stiles who is watching him from the hallway. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Everyone leaves a few hours later. Well, almost everyone. Mason, Corey, and Theo are all sitting on the couch staring at Liam. "Yes?" he asks. Just then his phone goes off.  
Liam opens his phone to read a text from Mason. 

"I think we need to stay tonight. I think we all need it." reads the text. Liam looks at Mason and smiles. "So, Corey and Mason you guys have the guest room. Theo, uh I guess I have a mattress in my room. " Liam doesn't mean it the way it sounds. It is not that he is mad Theo is staying. He just feels weird. Yes, they fought during the wild hunt and yes Theo helped him through his IED issues during the war thing, but they never really talked about it after. Or the elevator where Liam was pretty certain he almost lost his mind and thought he loved Theo. Theo walks up the stairs with Liam. Liam throws a mattress together with blankets and pillows. "Can I shower?" asks Theo. Oh, yeah first door on the left and towels are in the closet." he says. 

After Theo showers they both are laying down on their own beds when Theo looks at Liam and says, "Are you okay?" Am I okay? Thinks Liam. He just lost his alpha and now has red eyes and he feels nothing. He was sobbing before but now he feels nothing. "I just want today to end", Liam says. Theo smiles sadly at Liam. "Yeah I know. Thanks for letting me stay here tonight Little Alpha." Liam knows that should offend him but honestly after tonight he thinks he may just have no emotions left. Before Liam can realize what he is doing, Theo lays down next to Liam. "Um, I...." Liam starts to protest. Theo stares back at Liam with the most beautiful face Liam has ever fucken seen, and he finds himself wanting to comfort him. "Ok" says Liam. Theo and Liam fall asleep shorty after. 

Liam wakes up to Theo thrashing next to him. He jumps up claws out waiting for some impending evil. But, there is no evil. It is just Theo in his sleep asking for someone to take back his heart. Liam feels such a strong sadness. Maybe he was too hard on Theo. "Theo". Liam starts shaking Theo awake but he won't wake up. Corey and Mason run into the room. Mason is holding Stiles bat that he gave him ready to go off. "Liam what?" asks Corey. "I can't wake him up. He just keeps saying to take it and is in some kind of nightmare" says Liam. Mason swings and hits Theo with the bat. "MASON!' yells Liam. Just then Theo shoots straight up and is panting with wide eyes. "Sorry, I just thought pain may bring him back", explained Mason. Corey gives Liam a questioning look. Liam realizes Theo and Liam are still in his bed together and Liam is not wearing a shirt. Theo is not wearing a shirt. He realizes how this looks. Before Liam can explain what is going on, even though he doesn't know what is going on, Theo starts apologizing. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake everybody." Dude, your fine", says Mason. Mason and Corey slowly leave after Theo calms down. Liam sighs again and realizes everyone in this house is now his responsibility. His phone dings. He sees a text from Mason. "UMMMMMM LIAM DUNBAR WHY IS THEO HALF NAKED IN YOUR BED?" Liam ignores it. Theo starts getting up to go back to the mattress on the floor. Liam's wolf starts internally losing it. "Theo wait!" Theo turns and looks at Liam. "Can you stay? I mean like I think my wolf may be confused cause like it seems sad your moving away. Must be a pack thing. " Liam is desperately trying to not sound crazy. Theo narrows his eyes. "I am not in the fucken pack Liam". Liam realizes Theo thinks he is mocking him. All of a sudden Liam's wolf decides he is taking matters into his own hands. Liam grabs Theo and pulls him back onto his back onto Liam's bed. He wraps his arms around him and lays back down pushing Theo into his chest. "Liam....I don't know what you guys do in your pack but when I laid down next to you earlier it was for you. I am not into cuddling. " Theos' voice sounds back to his regular Theo self. Liam growls and just holds him tighter. Liam must be losing his mind. What is happening to me? THEO. FUCKEN THEO IS IN HIS BED AND HIS WOLF IS JUST WANTING TO HOLD HIM. Well, his wolf is an alpha now. Maybe this is like an alpha thing? Liam is trying to find ways to to explain this to himself when he realizes Theo's heartbeat is going crazy. "I uh.....sorry. I am getting used to my wolf I guess?" Liam lamely explains to Theo. "Okay....you are going to let go right?" Theo asks him. Liam's wolf starts sulking silently. "NO" Liam's wolf says for him. Theo's wolf must realize the change in status from alpha to beta, because Theo's wolf shows his neck to Liam in submission. Liam thinks he must be high. He must be right? Liam's wolf again decides to do whatever he wants and turns Theo over to face him. "I am not sure what's going on here, but pretty sure we can't ever speak of this again" says Liam. Theo just looks at him with a confused look. He starts to ask what the hell Liam is saying, when Liam starts kissing Theo. Liam's wolf sighs and feels oddly possessive. Theo on the other hand is freaking out. Liam knows because his heartbeat has skyrocketed. Liam realizes he may be crossing a line but something tells him it is fine. It is just for tonight right? Liam proceeds to stroke Theo's cheek to calm his racing heartbeat. He slips his tongue in his mouth and feels Theo start to tremble. Liam pulls away and searches Theo's face. "Am I scaring you?" Liam asks. "No. I just don't like guys Liam." Theo says quietly. Theo's heart skips a beat. Liam's wolf again resurfaces and flips Theo on his back while Liam straddles him. " I don't like guys" says Liam. Theo seems to be really confused by Liam right now. Liam's wolf decides to go for it anyway. He leans down and kisses Theo again. Softly. He strokes his cheek and rubs his hand back and forth on Theo's waist. Theo seems to relax. Slowly Liam starts moving his hips. Liam would like to say that this his wolf again, but that would be a lie. Liam's wolf has only helped him to initiate. Right now this is all Liam. But its just for tonight Liam says. He feels Theo start to shake under him. Liam proceeds to move a little faster. Liam realizes what is happening and internally starts to panic. Right when he is about to jump off Theo, he feels Theo move his hands to Liam's sweatpants. Liam decides maybe this is okay. Just tonight of course. Liam starts feeling his vision going hazy and Theo starts to moan underneath him. This is okay because clothes are still on . This doesn't count right? I mean if it counted then all clothes would be off right now. Theo starts to pull away from Liam's kiss. "Liam....I am not sure....What...". Liam kisses him again while Liam's wolf purrs. Theo comes undone quietly. Trembling with his fingers fisted in Liam's shirt. Liam follows shorty after. Not so quietly. He roars actually. 

"WHAT IN GODS NAME IS THIS!!!!" Liam realizes he never shut the door. Stiles, Mason, Corey, and Lydia are all standing there with shocked looks on their faces. Lydia seems to be shocked but not unhappy. Corey is wide eyed and stuttering. Stiles is looking angry and like he could kill Theo. "WHAT IN GODS NAME IS THIS LIAM?!! Stiles yells. Liam looks out the window to see the sun is up and of course the pack meeting is today. He jumps off of Theo. He is thankfully in his pants still. Though it is clear that they are wet and what was just happening. Theo looks at Stiles and says "I actually am an atheist." Mason starts laughing. Like literally hysterically laughing. 

++++++++++++

1 hour later Liam is texting Theo, who by the way conveniently ran out of the pack meeting before it began, leaving Liam to explain himself to Stiles. "I know it has been a lot. I forgive you" Stiles says to Liam. Liam ignores Stiles and just looks at Mason who is smiling gleefully at him. 

Liam reads the text he sent to Theo. "Uh, so I am sorry. My wolf kinda is confused and like I think I am confused. Please just lets move on. 

Just then Theo walks in with coffee and Malia of all people. He hands everyone but Stiles a coffee. Malia looks at Liam and says, " So I talked to Theo and I realized I may have been confused. So I guess I wont send him back to hell now." Theo is looking uncomfortably at Mason who is literally giving him the thumbs up sign. Everyone discusses what happened. It is a sad room again. Liam looks at Theo and realizes he never got to make sure Theo had a good time. He then realizes all of this must be grief and that's why all of this has happened. Theo puts his hand on Liam shoulders in a comforting way as the rest of the pack grieves their loss. Liam on the other hand is certainly not happy but cant find it in himself to cry anymore. 

+++++  
2 weeks later

After everything is done and they went to the funeral, Liam tries to do his best to lead everyone. Malia moves away and Stiles goes back to the FBI academy with Lydia going back to college too. Liam still hangs out with Corey and Mason. Mason doesn't really bring up what happened with him and Theo but he thinks Mason may be waiting for Liam to bring it up. Suddenly Theo walks in. "I invited Theo" Mason says. Liam looks at Mason realizing this was the plan the whole night. Mason kept saying they had to be back from dinner by 8 because somehow they had to be in Liam's house playing video games in case something or SOMEONE drops by. Theo says hello to everyone but Liam. Liam's wolf growls internally. Liam feels somewhat rejected. Like he knows what he texted Theo, but like assumes he would at least say hello. Theo bends over and proceeds to pick up a remote while Liam just stares at Theo's behind. 

Yup, Liam has lost his mind.


	2. Just during camping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo stares at Liam. "I meant Stiles and him trying to act like an Alpha." 
> 
> Liam's phone dings. WHAT IN THE ACTUAL FUCK MASON. 
> 
> Or the one where everyone went camping in attempt to get back together. Mason becomes invested because he ships thiam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not certain how long this will be. But I thinking maybe 2 more in part 1? Leave comments if you have any ideas.

Chapter 2

6 Months Later:

"STILENISKI!!!!!" Stiles looks up from his desk to see his supervisor angrily walking towards him. "Remember those reports that you were supposed to have? All 3 by I don't know last week?". Stiles looks at his boss, "I'm sorry I have had a lot going on and I will work all night to get it done." Stiles boss softens. "Hey, look I know you lost your childhood best friend and your girlfriend dumped you, but I just want to make sure you are successful here." 

"I know and I appreciate that." Stiles says. Stiles watches his supervisor walk away and thinks how am I going to do this? Stiles looks at his phone and considers what he is doing. He slowly dials the familiar number. It rings 3 times before a familiar voice picks up. 

"Look who it is and to what do I owe this odd phone call?" says the person on the other end. 

Stiles starts rethinking his actions. "....uh I think I need some help?" he says slowly. 

"Sure, what can I do?" he says. 

I need you to go back to Beacon Hills and keep an eye on the pack for me please?". Stiles prays that he says yes. Why would he? He has not spoken to him in like a year and he didn't show to the funeral or anything. But he knows he has a lot going on with being in South America and all. 

"Ok, but like that may upset your new Alpha Stiles". 

"Yes I know but its not that I don't trust him and all, but he was my kid first and I kind of feel he is not ready. Actually I know he is not ready. I have been getting updates from Corey who has been very honest with it all. I mean he hasn't done any pack meetings or called me at all. He lost his dad you know?". Stiles feels a horrible pain in his chest.

"Liam isn't your son Stiles. Scott was also not his mom."

"Are you fucken helping or not?"

"Yes, but you should call Malia or Lydia you know check in?"

"Lydia dumped me and Malia is off doing God knows what with Peter Hale." 

Yeah because Malia was grieving and you ignored Lydia for months Stiles."

Stiles disconnects the call. He has a really bad feeling something is about to go down. Liam is not ready but maybe if Derek is there he will be.

+++++++++++++

"Hey, just checking on you hunny. I saw you got a B."

Lydia sighs. "Mom you know that's passing right? Plus, how do you know my passwords?" 

"Stiles had them and yes of course its passing but a B for you is really odd. Are you ok?"

"I am just sad mom. This entire year has been awful. Stiles went MIA and Malia is off with Peter. Liam and I haven't spoken to in months. The only friend left in Beacon Hills is Theo. Like really? Theo of all people is the only friend I have now?"

Lydia's mother laughs. "He seems like a nice boy Lydia. Also very cute. "

"Mom you realize he doesn't like girls right?"

"Well that is great too. I mean you have a friend and I do not have to worry about anything happening."

"Mom I gotta go now."

"Ok, well please call Malia or Stiles soon. Maybe even Liam? I just hate you guys have drifted so far apart."

++++++++++++++++++++++

Theo is running through the preserve howling fully shifted. He feels like he has been running for hours. Just when he thinks maybe its time to go he sees a familiar person sitting on a rock near the ravine. Theo shits back to human and sits down next to him. He somehow is in his clothes. Wait, how did that happen?

"Hey Theo."

"Hey Scott. This is a dream isn't it?"

"Yes it is. I thought you may have needed some help. Look I know things have not been easy but everyone ignoring each other is not the way I wanted any of this."

"I am not ignoring anyone. I talk to Lydia and I sometimes talk to Corey?"

"That's not the entire pack Theo."

"I am not in the pack Scott."

"You are though. You just don't know it yet. Look, I am here because I need you to get the gang back together. If we are not united then we can't protect the town or each other. I know things are rough but Stiles is sending back someone to help. I think you will like him. "

Theo jumps awake to a pounding on his trunk window. "You can stay here sir." a deputy says. 

"Ok. I am leaving."

+++++++++++++++++

Liam wakes up to his mother calling him from downstairs. "Liam is that last day of school get downstairs please!"

Liam scowls and proceeds to get ready. He hasn't really felt like school or much of anything lately. He quickly showers and grabs his bag. He says goodbye to his mother and walks outside. Only to met by fucken Theo. 

"What do you want?" Liam practically is seething with rage. He has tried and really tried to get Theo to hang out with Mason and Corey after that one time that Liam won't discuss. They played video games and then he left. He ignored him the whole time and now 6 months later he has the nerve to show up on his doorstep. Liam prays to any deity he can that Theo will just leave now and then he can proceed to go on his way. But Liam is not that lucky.

"Listen Little Alpha I have to talk to you about a dream I had. It's nothing bad but I think it's important."  
"Are you really fucken here to discuss dream meanings with me?"

Just then Mason and Corey pull up. Liam internally sighs. Corey and Mason jump out of Mason's car. Mason practically jumps on Theo.

"THEO OH MY GOD. I MISSED YOU BUDDY." Mason is practically shouting for the entire neighborhood to hear. 

Apparently Mason and Corey are now Theo's biggest fans. This just happened today. Well Mason seems to have been Theo's fan long before this. Liam won't pretend that it has nothing to do with Theo being stupidly pretty and Mason being into guys. But we won't discuss that. Corey walks over slowly. He nods at Liam and then smiles amused at Mason.  
Liam always liked that Mason and Corey are so comfortable that they can have silly crushes and laugh about it. Plus Liam is pretty certain Corey feels the same. 

"Hey Mason. Hey Corey. I am just here to tell Liam about a dream he doesn't want to hear about. " Theo explains.

" I want to hear it" says Corey. 

Liam feels like this day has to be the worse day ever. Actually it was about to get much worse.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

3 hours later

They are all sitting in a coffee shop and of course no one has even mentioned school. Liam doesn't care that much unless its lacrosse. That is the only thing he actually continued to care about. He actually got a scholarship and it set to leave at the end of summer. He can't wait to get out of this town. All of a sudden Corey says something about a boyfriend and Liam's wolf has seemed to awoken.

"Boyfriend? What boyfriend?" Liam says. 

"There is just some guy who seems to be asking me out a lot. He is not a boyfriend." Theo says.

"Nope but he wants to be" Corey teases. 

"Who said you could have a boyfriend? " Liam says before he can think it through. Liam just realizes he just said Theo needs permission to have a boyfriend. Dear Lord is this day going to get any worse. What the hell is happening? 

Mason looks at Liam and silently says "Intense". Liam hates that word sometimes. It seems to only be said at the wrong time and in the wrong places. Lately Mason has been bugging him about what happened with Theo and why the four of them can't be some big happy family or something crazy like that. 

"I didn't realize we needed the Little Alpha's permission to date. " Theo smiles clearly amused by Liam's embarrassment. 

"Theo you don't. I am just saying we have to be careful on who we let into our lives. They could be murderous and liars. " Liam cringes at what he just said. I mean Theo up until somewhat recently was one of those, so it doesn't really seem to be fair. Corey being oblivious to this awkward conversation pulls out his phone and shows Theo's "BOYFRIEND" to everyone at the table. 

Mason looks at Liam . "oh wow that's Liam's old bully from his old school." 

Corey quickly shuts his phone and looks at Liam in an apologetic way. I mean its not like it matters right? Liam doesn't care who Theo dates or doesn't date. Even if it is Liam's old bully who by the way is horribly ugly and the fact that Theo has not even found the time to bring up he is dating someone is rather upsetting. I mean was he dating him when Liam lost his mind that night in his room? OH MY GOD WAS LIAM HELPING SOMEONE CHEAT ON SOMEONE ELSE. 

"Hey, earth to little wolf your claws are breaking the table." Theo grabs Liam's hands and gently puts them back onto the table. Corey and Mason seems to have looks of concern on their faces and are staring at Liam. Liam quickly puts his claws away. How is this day going to get any worse?

"Hey I am looking for Liam. It's Derek Hale." Liam quickly turns around and sees Derek telling the cashier he is waiting for someone. Why does everyone think this entire coffee shop knows him? I mean they do but that's not the point. Liam may or may not come here every day as he does not have a life. Derek turns are stares at Liam and walks towards him. Before he can think about it Liam jumps up and grabs Theo and runs out to the truck. He realizes he just abandoned Corey and Mason in the coffee shop but desperate times right? 

Liam jumps into the trucks passenger seat and throws the keys at Theo. "Theo lets go!" 

".......you realize Derek was in the pack before right? "

Liam hates how stupid Theo can be. Like he shouldn't have to explain this. 

"We will talk about how stupid I am after we leave and the fact that you talk to yourself" Theo says clearly laughing. 

Liam realizes he has started thinking out loud. They drive away just as Mason starts calling Liam's phone. Liam ignores it. 

"where are we going?" ask Liam.

"That's up to you since I am the stupid one" Theo scowls. 

Liam may or may not be an asshole. He hasn't figured it out yet.

"Your an asshole." Theo smiles. 

Liam just stares at Theo and his pretty eyes. shortly after they arrive at Deaton's clinic. They get out and Theo walks up and unlocks the door with a key (SINCE WHEN DOES THEO HAVE A KEY TO THE VET CLINIC) and walks inside. 

They go in the back and Theo waits for Liam to start explaining himself. 

"I just don't want to talk to Derek right now. I think everyone thinks that I can't lead the pack or what is left of it. I just need space and I do not want to talk about it."

Theo nods. "Ok, well can we talk about the dream I had?"

"Fine."

Theo explains his dream again and about his own feelings and how he thinks somehow Scott has asked him to save Liam. Theo didn't actually say that last part but Liam feels offended and that must be what he means. Liam can't help but be incredibly distracted by Theo and his expressions. 

"Liam are you listening to anything I am saying to you?"

"YES."

"WHAT DID I SAY?"

"I don't know Theo. I am not a mind reader." Liam scoffs. Theo observes Liam for a few moments. He slowly walks around the table and sits Liam down on the floor with him. 

"Can we talk about how your doing now?" Theo asks Liam gently.

"I am fine Theo. I mean really. I mean It's just that Stiles is no where to be found and Malia went off with Peter. Lydia won't return calls and now Derek is here. I feel like everyone has lost faith in me and I don't know what I am doing. I hate this and I hate you Theo." That last part was highly unnecessary. But what the fuck was Theo even doing? He goes off for 6 months and doesn't call. He has some secret boyfriend that Liam is told nothing about. Now he is trying to explain why the pack needs to get back together. Like what in the actual Fuck is happening right now? Maybe he should have let Theo move in? Maybe he should have helped out more. He didn't know until a few weeks ago that Theo was living out of his truck. Corey told him, who much to Liam's horror has been secretly communicating with Theo this whole time. Liam didn't really know how to explain himself to Theo. What was he supposed to say? Hey Theo. Heard your homeless want to come live with me? You know the guy who may have come on to you 6 months ago but said he doesn't like guys. But that's fine you can have the guestroom? Liam hates his life. 

"Liam...your thinking a lot again. I can tell because you have that face when you are trying to figure it out in your head."

"Theo, why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend? Why didn't you tell me you were homeless? Why didn't you tell me Scott died? I had to have Stiles text me! Like really. I just thought you would have told me first." Liam to his utter horror starts crying. Theo gently puts his hand on his shoulder.

"This isn't really about me is it?" Theo asks. 

"No". Liam wipes his face with his sweater. They sit there silently for a while. 

"Liam it is ok to be sad. You lost your alpha and that bond is never going to be fully broken. You will always feel that loss but you have to get up someday. You have to take the lead and move on. I know you can do it because I know you. Your horribly stupid sometimes and don't think things through, but I know Scott believed in you and I believe in you. For what its worth I know that Lydia believes in you too. "

"You talk to Lydia?"

Theo smiles. "Yes, I do actually. Her and Stiles broke up and she has been having a rough time with it."

Liam feels bad. He didn't even know they broke up or that Lydia was having a rough time. Some Alpha he is. Liam feels he needs to explain himself a little.

" I kind of shut everyone out. Not on purpose but you know because I wasn't sure how to handle it or handle you." Liam feels like he may just die today. Why can't his brain catch up with his mouth like ever? Why is life this way? Liam feels the 100th text from Mason vibrate in his pocket. 

"Little Alpha you do not need to figure this out all at once. Ok? Also, handle me? You do realize that I single handily manipulated this pack."

Liam's wolf did not like that very much. They both felt offended. Why was Theo assuming that they couldn't figure this out? Liam slowly gets up and pulls Theo up with him. Liam realizes his wolf may or may not be attracted to Theo. He quickly runs behind the table to hide himself and what's in his pants. Liam reads a few texts from Mason. Most of them are the same. "LIAM WHAT THE FUCK MAN??? I WILL KILL YOU WHEN I SEE YOU AGAIN. IS THIS A THEO THING? WHY ARE YOU LEAVING ME HERE WITH DEREK AND COREY ITS AWKWARD AS HELL DUDE. I am sorry man. I get a lot is going on. Just call me okay?"

Liam smiles. He will never get a better friend than Mason. He also will be begging his forgiveness later. Liam looks up at Theo.

"Move in with me?"

Theo just stares at Liam. "No thanks." 

Liam's wolf feels rejected and starts to whimper. "Theo please. You said you want to help and what better way to help than to have you live there. We can create a plan and get everyone back together and also you will have a place to stay?" Also your boyfriend won't be allowed there Liam silently thinks to himself. 

"Liam...no offense but you don't scream pure intentions right now." 

Liam feels offended. What the fuck? Liam is by far the purest intentioned soul ever thank you very much. "YOUR STAYING WITH ME THEO AND THATS FINAL. BESIDES WHERE YOU DO YOU HAVE TO GO ANYWAY?"

"So, this isn't really a hang out place Theo. When I gave you this job It was to work here not to bring people to sort out their problems. " Deaton is standing behind Liam looking at Theo slightly irritated.

"You work here?" Liam asks. 

"Yea how do you think I eat?" Theo says rudely. 

"Don't you think you should find a place first?" Liam mentally facepalms. Theo narrows his eyes at Liam. 

Deaton walks in and looks at both of them. "Well, anything I can help with?"

"Yea, you can tell Liam how he is an asshole and just because he is an Alpha doesn't mean he gets to control people's lives. "

"Its normal for an Alpha to feel offended if a pack member won't take any help from them." Deaton explains.

"I am not in the pack though." Theo says for the what 50th time now?

Liam signs. "Can we just go and I will talk about it later with you?" 

Deaton hands Liam book on the way out and tells him to read it. Because that's not ominous at all. 

When Liam and Theo get back to Liam's house Corey and Mason are sitting in his living room. 

"Okay. Before you run away again I just wanted to say Stiles sent me." Derek explains from the doorway of the kitchen.

What in the actual Fuck. Liam should of known Stiles would send a spy to watch him. Theo seems to be really flustered and is all red. Derek introduces himself and shook his hand. Liam narrows his eyes and sits on the couch. Theo attempts to leave when Mason stops him. 

"Theo stay. We could use everyone on this" says Mason. 

Theo sits back down on the couch next to Liam. Derek attempts to explain Alpha things etc. Liam only half listens because honestly all he can really think about is the fact Theo is staring at Derek like he is some kind of Godsend. I mean what is up with this pack? Derek is not even good looking. But yet everyone is looking at him like he is some kind of Greek god.Liam gets up shortly after. He dials Stiles number.

"STILES WHAT THE HELL?" 

"Liam I am really worried ok. You would not listen or call me back. I needed to make sure everything was ok. I almost came myself. I almost had him call you but decided that would be too invasive of your privacy. 

"So, you decided to just have him spy on me instead?" He said angrily. 

"Well, when it is put that way... says Stiles.

“Stiles, I…look I am sorry about not reaching out and all, but this is a lot. I really do not need all of this and now I have Theo living with me. I must focus on that since I should have asked my parents first, but it would just be for the summer. “ Liam is attempting and failing to explain and rationalize why he isn’t reaching out more. Of course, the only thing Stiles heard was Theo is living with him.

“LIAM WHAT IN THE HELL? WHY WOULD YOU ALLOW THIS TO HAPPEN? WHERE IS MASON PUT HIM ON THE PHONE NOW!!!!” Derek walks up to Liam and gently takes the phone away and disconnects the call. 

“I like this guy Liam. I have no idea why you don’t.” Theo says while laughing at the fact Stiles was hung up on. Liam is ready to have a mental break down. Mason and Corey are literally making out on the couch oblivious to all others around them. Derek frowns at them. 

“Guess who’s going camping!” Lydia says from Liam’s front door. Liam wonders if he can find a way to crawl out the window in the kitchen. Theo smiles at Lydia with that Theo smile. He smiles at Lydia the way Liam would smile at Mason and his antics. Wait, since when were Lydia and Theo BFF's? Liam tries to hide his jealousy. Why would he WANT to be friends with Theo? Lydia looks at Liam expecting him to say something. He looks at Theo who looks back you know with that Theo face. 

“Guess were camping but Stiles is not going and that is final.”

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
So here they are. The whole gang. Stiles somehow found a way to be here much to Liam and Theo’s dismay. More so Theo’s dismay as Stiles bought everyone a coffee but Theo. 

They get to the campsite about noon. Malia and let us just call him “unknown guy” start setting up the tent. Malia has been dealing with her grief by attempting to find someone else. The problem is apparently this is the 8th guy she has attempted to date. Therefore, Liam does not care to know his name. He knows if there is another camping trip he will not be there. Lydia and Stiles seem okay. It really isn’t too awkward. Well at least not really. It only became awkward when Theo asked Derek what Derek thought of Lydia and Stiles relationship. Pretty sure Theo did it on purpose. Derek acted really odd and kept saying it really wasn’t any of his business. Lydia and Stiles were not in the car so there really was no reason to hide how he felt about it. Not sure what that is about.

“So I will send Theo for the firewood. Corey and Mason can set up the food and sleeping bags. Malia and her friend can finish the tent. Derek and I will park the cars. Lydia can do whatever Lydia wants to do. “ Stiles finishes delegating to everyone. Well almost everyone.

Liam’s phone dings. Mason should really start communicating like a real person and not by text. Liam opens his phone. 

Mason: “Dude are you really going to let Stiles dictate what everyone does? He has been acting like the Alpha since he got here. You need to stop that now or no one will take you seriously. “ 

Liam: Mason I do not care what Stiles does or think. Besides, I think he is only acting this way to impress Lydia. Or maybe Derek. I don’t know yet.”

“I actually don’t take orders from human’s thanks though.” Theo sneers. Stiles attempts to respond but Lydia interrupts him. 

“Theo why don’t you go with Liam to get firewood.” Lydia smiles at Theo. No Liam is not jealous of this all of a sudden friendship between them, and no Liam is not willing to go with Theo.

Ten minutes later Theo and Liam are in the woods getting firewood. Theo hasn’t really said much but he has been sending an awful lot of texts. To who? Boyfriend, Lydia, maybe even fucken Corey. Why is Liam always the last to know about what anyone does. Liam’s phone dings.

Mason: Hey bro, look I think you and Theo should talk about what went down between you guys. I mean he is going to be living with you after all of this.

Liam: Can we ever have conversations in person? Or you know wait until everyone is gone? There is no reason to talk to Theo. Theo can go die. I hate Theo”.

Mason: 😊 

Liam scowls. Liam looks up to find Theo gone. Theo??? Liam tries to stop panicking. Maybe it will be ok. Or maybe Liam will fall into a hole. Again. Liam falls hard into the hole. He rubs his head trying to figure out who decided to go camping. He then sees eyes staring back at him in a dark corner of the hole. No Liam is not afraid. No Liam does not care. The eyes start coming towards him. He does the only thing an Alpha should. He throws his phone at it. 

“LIAM WHAT THE FUCK!”

“Oops. Sorry Theo. What are you doing shifted anyway?” 

“I am looking for firewood. But since you were being weird I thought I may take a run and fell in.” 

Liam laughs. “You Theo fell into a hole?”

“Yes apparently your grace is rubbing off on my me.” Theo sarcastically says. 

Theo looks back and Liam with eyes like he doesn't even know. Who has eyes like that? Who is that good looking anyway? Obviously someone Liam dislikes. “So, we should get going.” 

“Or we can talk about the elephant in the room.”

“Were wolves Theo. I do not see an elephant”.

“Liam”

“OK FINE. I don’t know my wolf was acting weird. Maybe it was attempting to fill a void? Then you climbed into my bed and then had to have that nightmare. My wolf became super confused and then decided to do his own thing. There you happy? I didn’t mean to ignore you or anything. I just thought that you know you would be upset and maybe we could pretend everything is ok?” Liam feels like an idiot. He doesn’t know why he feels the need for Theo to understand his actions or even want Theo to forgive him.

Theo stares back at Liam. “I meant Stiles and his behavior as trying to act like an Alpha.”

Liam’s phone dings. WHAT IN THE ACTUAL FUCK MASON.   
++++++++++++++++++++++++  
4 hours later. 

Everyone gets ready to go to bed in their prospective tents. Corey and Mason of course. Lydia and Malia with “unknown guy”. Derek and Stiles. So of course Liam is stuck with Theo. He tried to get into Mason and Corey’s tent but Mason made up some excuse that Corey hates a lot of people near him while he sleeps. Liam lays down in his sleeping bag and Theo is practically on the wall of the tent. Is Liam really that bad? I mean not that he cares. He hates Theo. He hates his eyes, face, his beautiful smile, the way he laughs now, the way he snaps at Stiles, the way he made friends with Lydia all of a sudden to be there for her, and the odd bond he has formed with Corey. Wait, what is he saying? 

“Little Alpha you going to be ok? I hear you thinking from a mile away.”

Theo should really stop paying attention to Liam. Or maybe Liam should start paying attention to Theo and his other attributes. Theo turns around and smiles at Liam. He opens his sleeping bag. OH MY GOD LIAM HAS SAID THAT OUTLOUD. Liam’s phone dings. 

Mason: I put some lube behind your pillow Liam. You know in case you start to hate Theo more. 😊

Mason: The lube was Corey’s idea. Love you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yup Liam has lost his mind.


	3. The Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam is losing it. What is real and not real anymore?

Liam opened his eyes slowly. The sun was coming up and he felt at peace. He turned over and saw Theo sleeping soundly next to him. Liam smiled. No, nothing happened last night. Not that Liam was going to be upset if anything else happened but considering what happened last time Liam thought it best to air on the side of caution. Liam’s phone dinged.

Mason: How did it go?

Liam: Your way too involved in this.

Mason: You are not involved enough. 

Liam: Nothing happened. We slept. I am not risking Stiles coming in again.

Mason: ☹ 

Liam turns his phone off. Its too early for Mason and his antics today. Theo slowly opens his eyes. He turns towards Liam. “Hey”. Liam would like to blame his wolf for this one, but if Liam is being honest and he is NOT BEING honest, it may be that he temporarily lost his mind due to the weather conditions. It is 45 degrees and in all seriousness that is damn cold right? Liam leans towards Theo and starts kissing him. Considering the last time, Liam wastes no time. He starts quickly unbuttoning Theo’s pants. 

“Little Alpha don’t you think you should take me to dinner first?” Theo says teasingly. 

“For the last time Theo, I am not Little Alpha.”

“Then show me.”

Before Liam’s brain can short circuit the zipper of the tent opens. Sun beams into the tent and Liam rolls quickly over to his sleeping bag. Theo just lays there. Like he does not even zip his pants up or act concerned in any way. Liam remembers why he doesn’t like Theo. Who is that confident? Like how narcissistic do you have to be to just be fine knowing your pants are down? 

“I found this book Liam what is it?” Malia just stares at Liam and Theo. “What is going on?”

“Nothing. Theo was just changing.” Liam lamely says.

Stiles being Stiles walks into the tent without any invitation. “Liam why didn’t you tell me about this book?” 

“I don’t know Stiles I just got it a few days ago. I have not even read it yet. “Liam says. 

“Ok. Pack meeting now.” Stiles orders. 

Liam sighs. This may have been wait Mason was complaining about. 

“Oh and Theo?”

“Yes Stiles?” Theo asks narrowing his eyes at the boy. 

“Pull you pants up. You too Liam.”

Liam slams his head on the pillow. Why is life this way? Liam’s phone dings.

Mason: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ten minutes later everyone and “unknown guy” is sitting around the campfire eating what Liam can only describe as burnt eggs if that is even possible, made by Stiles. Stiles could never cook like ever. This must be the worse meal Liam has ever had. 

“This is the worse meal I have ever had Stilinski.” 

“SHUT THE FUCK UP THEO.” Stiles barks. 

Liam laughs. Mason and Corey are sitting across from Liam making what can only be described as heart eyes at Theo and Liam. Liam phone dings. Can Mason ever just ever talk to him around a group of people? Like honestly this secret texting is so frustrating. Plus Liam is pretty certain that Corey has been reading all texts so honestly how secret is it really? For all he knows he may have been texting Corey the entire time. 

“Liam are you listening to anything?” Malia snaps.

“Yes, I think so. “ Liam looks at everyone around the circle. “What is the book about?”

“Do you want the scary version or the scary kid version?” Mason asks.  
“Uh..neither?” I mean really. The scary version or the kid scary version doesn’t sound appealing in any way. Liam just wants to go back to bed. He wants to lay down under the covers in the tent with Theo. Wait, Theo? Liam may actually have a problem. 

“So it’s a book about witches and how they create an alternative dream world. In the dream world everything is almost exactly what you would expect. No signs that your dreaming unless your really looking. They do this to eventually take your soul and cross over.” Mason finishes his explanation with a somewhat nervous look.

“So…their dead?” Theo asks.

“Yes. So they are trying to come back from the the other side, but they can only do this by getting into your subconsciously and slowly take over. Depending on the psyche of the person it may or may not take a long time. “ Mason explains.

“At first I thought it was kinda like my Nogitsune issue, but it’s not the same. It is not a demon and the things that show that it is a dream are very small. So for instance like a mirror may be upside down. So you wouldn’t really know unless you knew about this book or are very observant.” Stiles finishes for Mason.

Liam feels a feeling of dread. What if he is dreaming now? What if Mason has been dreaming? What if Stiles is not Stiles? Liam thinks about it. He has not noticed anything off has he? I mean Theo has been an asshole as always. Mason and Corey are Mason and Corey. Stiles is completely the same, and Malia is handling the grief as expected. 

“So, the final scary part. They may be in the dream pretending to be someone else. Like it could be me for all you know.” Mason says.

“Mason is that really necessary? “Liam says. That last part almost made Liam run screaming for the hills. Why is this happening? Witches? How did Deaton know about it anyway?

“Liam, just because we have a book doesn’t mean any of us or you are in a dream “Lydia says comfortingly to Liam. 

“Is the whole thing a dream or are there moments of realness? “unknown guy asks.

Wait, what is “unknown guy” doing here? Does he know about the supernatural or anything? Should they be discussing the supernatural with this guy. Liam does not like allowing people they do not know into their lives. Or at least not when witches may or may not be invading it. 

“Sorry, who are you?” Theo asks. 

“I am Max. I am sure Malia talks about me all the time.” Everyone looks at “unknown guy.”

“Ok, so let’s think about it. Assuming some of us are being invaded by witches into our subconscious, who would be the weakest link?” Derek asks.

“I mean clearly Liam.” Theo says. 

WHAT? Liam thinks. He is not the weakest link. How dare Theo! Obviously, he may not always pay attention but he would clearly recognize if something was wrong right???

“I am not sure. It is possible it could be someone with a strong psyche. What better way to invade us and our minds by starting with someone we least expect? “ Lydia says. 

“Well it would mostly likely be only one of us. According to the book its pretty rare. So I doubt it would be all of us or more than one. Also, to address Max’s question, yes it is not a constant dreaming state. So one day may be real and one day may be a dream. That makes sense if you think about it? That way your friends or family wouldn’t try to wake you up unless you were constantly sleeping.” Mason says.

“I think we should check out the preserve to make sure no one is hanging out. Also, try to find out more from Deaton. Keep an eye out if you guys notice anything weird.” Stiles says. 

“STILES. I highly doubt that if anyone of us notices anything weird it would be a good idea to say anything. The rest would be dream people or possibly a witch. Why would we out ourselves?” Theo snaps. 

Stiles rolls his eyes at Theo. Liam is internally dying. A dream world? Liam hates dreams. He also is afraid of witches. Oh my God. What if his whole life is a dream? What if he is a girl???? What if he is a 45 year old man who has been dreaming his whole life and it’s taking this long for the witch to take over because he is a genius in real life. Does that mean there is no Mason? Is there a Theo? Liam would hate to think Theo isn’t real. 

“Liam it is okay. I am real Man. “Mason smiles at him.

Shit. Liam is thinking out loud again. Stiles is visibly glaring at Theo. Probably because he heard the part where Liam was concerned about Theo not being real. They start to pack up. Liam tries his best to not rethink every area of his life wondering if it is real or not. Theo pats him on the back. Liam sighs. Maybe everyone is fine. Maybe Deaton wanted to prepare them in case. It doesn’t mean that any of this happening to any of them, right?

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Theo is trying his best not to let on he knows that this is a dream he is in. It has to be him dreaming. He knows this because what is wrong in this world is Liam actually came on to him. NO WAY that would happen in real life right? Theo looks around frantically trying to find another clue that something is wrong. Is that tree upside down? Oh no it is not. Theo is going crazy. Theo’s phone dings.

Stiles: YOUR OBVIOUSLY THE WITCH. 

Theo: STILES PLEASE. 

Stiles: THEN WHO IS IT?

Theo: I am not sure but why would both of us be dreaming? How do I know you’re not the witch?

Stiles: I could be your subconscious. Mason read where sometimes in the witch's spell there is someone who is in the dream who is really the person’s mind trying to warn them?

Theo:……..If your my subconscious then we are all good as dead and I am an idiot.

Stiles: F U

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Lydia is desperately trying to use her banshee powers to find a witch. It is not working. Lydia is concerned that it may be her dreaming. What if she has been dreaming this whole time? I guess that would mean her and Stiles are still together right? Lydia’s phone dings.

Group chat: Mason, Corey, Malia, Derek, Max

Mason: So, who do we think is actually the witch in this scenario?

Corey: Well babe you added most of us in so we can assume we may have blown our cover.

Derek: Our cover was blown anyway the minute we all started discussing the book.

Lydia: Maybe but we can’t ALL be dreaming guys.

Max: Well, it is possible this is someone’s brain trying to figure out who doesn’t fit?

Malia: Clearly it is THEO.

Mason: Max I am sorry, but we barely know you and how do you know any of this?

Malia: I shifted during one of our intimate times, so I had to explain the supernatural.

Derek: “facepalms” 

Corey: Ok, so who does not fit?

Lydia: We all fit that is the thing. No one is new other than Max and if Malia vouches for him, I think we are ok. Plus, he would be too obvious. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Liam is in the front seat biting his nails and trying to wake himself up. 

“Liam what are you doing?” Theo is looking at Liam like he has lost his mind. I mean he probably has. He has hit himself almost 8 times now hoping the pain will wake him up. It has not. His face just hurts now. 

“What if it’s me Theo? What If I am the witch?” Liam realizes that does not make any sense whatsoever. Why would the witch be upset to be the witch and try to wake up from their manipulation? 

“Liam your really cute. “ 

“And?”

“Your cute Liam. That is all I had to say.” Theo says.

Liam is incredibly insulted. He is cute? Meaning he is dumb but at least he is cute? What the fuck? Liam is literally losing it. Liam’s phone dings.

Mason: I think I know who it is Liam. 

Liam: Who?

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“LIAM”

Liam feels like he is being jolted off the bed when a bat comes down hard on his head. “OWWWW”. What the hell?? Why is someone hitting him??? Liam looks up and sees Mason, Corey, and Theo with all looks of horrors on their faces. What? What? Liam looks around. He is in his bedroom. In his bed. The sun is up and what day is it?

“Are you okay?” Corey asks. 

“I think I had a nightmare guys. Or at least if felt like a nightmare. What day is it?” Liam asks.

“Its Tuesday. You fell asleep after we started playing video games.” Mason says.

What? Liam looks around. He is back in his room. Video games are on the floor and he realizes what day it is. He was playing video games . Theo bent over and Liam lost his mind. The camping trip, the coffee shop, the Clinic? None of that was real? Liam starts hyperventilating. What is going on? Was it all a dream? Were witches real? Has Liam lost his mind?

“Little Alpha what is it?” 

Liam explains everything to them but may have left out the part about Mason’s texts and the tent. They all look at him. Mason pulls out a book and puts it on the table. 

“Do you mean this book Liam?” Mason asks.

“When did we have this book?” Liam asks trying not to freak out.

“Deaton gave it to me, and I gave it to you. Remember? At the Clinic. Where you admitted you are an idiot” Theo says smiling. 

“But, I thought that was the dream part?” Liam is probably going to die soon. This is it. He is dying and no one can save him. Maybe he is schizophrenic and maybe he is losing it slowly. 

“No…..we went to the Clinic after you left Derek in the coffee shop.” Theo has a look of concern on his face. 

Liam’s wolf starts growling. He is confused and angry. Why is he losing track of time?

“Ok, I think I know what this is. You said you thought you were in a dream right? Well according to this book, the spell also has the ability to confuse timelines. So you thought the   
Clinic was the dream because you thought you already lived today? When in fact you have not. The clinic was before this. Mason explains. He explains it like it’s a storybook and Liam’s life is not fucked right now. 

“But, but, what?” Liam says.

“Or this is the dream?” Corey says. 

“Ok, let me talk to Liam.” Theo drags Liam out into the hallway. Liam frantically looks around to verify if anything is out of place or if anything has faces or whatever. Because that would really be Liam’s worst nightmare. 

“Liam focus.” Theo says.

“Theo this makes absolutely makes no sense. I lived my life, your life, Lydia’s life, and Stiles life? Who am I!!” Liam starts yelling.

“Maybe not though. Maybe your just really stressed?” Theo says trying to understand.

“Oh my God Theo. NO that is not it.”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“LIAM”

Liam looks over at Theo in the car. He is back in the passenger seat driving home from camping. 

“Are you okay? You literally passed out sleeping. “

Liam looks at his text from Mason. Except there is no text from Mason. The last text he got from Mason was the exclamation mark about the tent. So, was that the dream? 

“Theo, I think I am the one dreaming. I literally woke up in bed. Now I am here and now my text from Mason that I thought he texted me is gone?”

Theo observes Liam slowly. He drives them to the Clinic. Theo knocks on the door and Deaton opens it and leads them to the back. They both explain Liam’s version of the events and Theo explains to Deaton that maybe Liam is flipping in and out of reality. 

“Well, it certainly sounds like you’re the one dreaming. The parts that you’re not sure if they happened or not, may be your subconscious trying to talk to you. Mason may be your subconscious trying to bring you back. “ Deaton thoughtfully explains to them. Liam's phone dings. 

Mason: Dude, where did you guys go? I thought we were meeting back at your house? 

Liam: I had to talk to Deaton. I think I am the one dreaming. You may or may not be me trying to save me from being taken over.

Mason: :D Wow Liam. I am your subconscious? How much do you love me!!! Should I tell Corey?

Liam: MASON STOP. This is not funny. I think I am going to be taken over soon.

Mason: Not if I am you trying to save you from you. 

Liam closes his phone. That made no sense, and this really isn’t the time to be trying to decode Mason’s texts. Liam’s phone dings. What in the actual Fuck?

Stiles: So I think I may know sorta know to help. I’m pretty sure Mason and Theo play a huge role in this whole thing. One of them is the witch and one of them is you. Or your   
subconscious that is. 

Liam: And what are you?

Stiles: I am me Liam. 

Liam: How DO I KNOW?

Stiles: Because you and I both are having the dream. I figured it out when Theo slipped up and told me He was waiting to talk to Melissa about you.

Liam: WHAT? When did that conversation happen and where was I?

Stiles: When I told him I was going to kill him for that night in your room. 

Liam: … I don’t really see how that explains anything?

Stiles: Well for one thing he said he was waiting to talk to your mom about being concerned about you. He said Melissa was your mom Liam. 

Liam: It’s a glitch in the dream?

Stiles: Exactly. I figured it out before the book. Things don’t add up.

Liam: So wouldn’t that make Theo the witch? 

Stiles: Not necessarily. You can still only interact with yourself for short periods of times within your subconscious and the witch is not always in the dream. Other times it is dream Theo, or dream Mason. So, when he said that, it was the dream Theo because the witch or your subconscious wouldn’t of made that mistake. I just do not know who my subconscious is. 

Liam looks up determining if he should be talking to Theo who may or may not be him, or may be the witch, or may be dream Theo. Liam's head is killing him. When did life get this hard? Theo and Liam pull up to his home. Both ready to sleep after the long day. Liam is very on edge trying to figure out what the hell was happening and who was who. Or if he is, or is not still dreaming. Mason and Corey are sitting on the couch waiting for them. 

“Ok, so I am really freaked out but I think the best thing to do right now is try to get some rest. Maybe I can determine what is happening and how to fix it once I am not longer a walking zombie.” Liam says.

Everyone nods in agreement. Liam goes upstairs and collapses on his bed. 

“So, how are we supposed to talk to Stiles after this?” Mason asks from the doorway.

“What do you mean? We can just call or text him to come over.” Liam looks at Mason with confusion. 

“No, we can’t. Stiles phone is lost. He lost it at his office last week. Lydia had to email him to come camping.” Mason says.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Theo feels like this entire situation is his fault. Witches? Of course, why would there not be witches. Things seem to only go sour when he is around. Theo’s phone dings.

Stiles: Hey, so want to come to the library with me? As much as I hate you, I think maybe you can help me to find out more on how we can stop the dreams and witches.

Theo: Ok. That is fine. Give me 10 minutes. 

Stiles: K

Theo gets his keys and tells Corey he will be back in about an hour. His phone dings. He looks at his phone to see a text from Liam. He will check it later. He drives up to the library where he sees Stiles red Jeep.


	4. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mirrors. In the library. That’s certainly not a sign that something is wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is. It took a different turn than I thought, but I like to just go with the flow when I write. Sorry for some grammar issues. You wouldn’t know English is my best subject 😆. I try I really do. I just get tired and become Liam. Let me know if you get that reference to my other story.
> 
> Thanks if anyone came back to this. 
> 
> Let me know if you want me to do the next part of it . I have a layout and a plan but I have another series that I am doing too. I only want to write what people are actually reading . 🐺🐺🐺

Theo turns the car off. Since when did Stiles enjoy studying? He walks into the library and sees multiple mirrors all throughout the building. 

Theo is not afraid of much but he has to admit this is rather alarming. 

He walks through the library looking for Stiles. His phone starts ringing. Who is calling him now??

He answers an unknown number.

“Hello” says Theo. 

“What’s going on??? Are you alright? “ Theo hears a familiar voice on the end. 

Theo tries to explain and rationalize what’s happening in his head, but clearly Theo is the one dreaming.

“Scott what the hell?”” Theo looks around the library. I mean he is not an idiot clearly he knew mirrors weren’t just in the library. 

“Look don’t worry I sent them in to get you.” 

“What? You sent who in!” Theo half whispers .

just then a mirror shatters off the wall a few feet from Theo. He jumps backward and turns around to see Mason?

“‘Mason what the hell are you doing here?” Theo says. 

“I am the backup.” Mason says. 

“For who Mason? With that? “ Theo points to Mason’s beat up bat that he is holding.

Stiles walks around the corner. He doesn’t look very friendly. Theo wonders if it’s actually Beacon Hills that is this way or maybe it’s the people he hangs around with.

Stiles laughs at Mason. Is this supposed to actually hurt me ?” He mocks Mason pointing to his bat.

“Nope. It’s actually supposed to just distract you.” Mason says . 

Corey appears leaning against a bookshelf and before Theo can figure out what’s actually occurring, Liam appears with him and takes Stiles head off. 

Theo stares at the fake Stiles, or he assumes it’s the fake Stiles, and sees a look of surprise on his face right before he is killed.

Corey looks at Mason horrified. Theo has a feeling that was not supposed to be the plan. Especially knowing Scott and how he won’t kill a person or whatever. It’s still a person even if it’s a deadly witch one.

————————-//—/——  
Theo is drowning . He sees a light and water everywhere. He feels someone pull him up and starts gagging up water.

He is thrown on the hard floor and looks around him.

He sees Scott, Lydia, Deaton, Stiles, and Malia all staring at him. He looks besides him and sees Corey, Mason, and Liam soaking wet getting out of metal tubs.

“Are you alright?” Says Scott. 

“What just happened?” Theo asks. 

“Well you have been sleeping for 2 days now. As much as Stiles tried to say that you are just lazy I knew that something was off.” Scott explains. 

Theo glares at Stiles who looks back at him with a bored expression.

“I have been asleep and it took 2 days for you guys to wake me up?” Theo asks.

“Well technically you kind have been sleep walking. When we got back from the preserve you seemed pretty out of it. You only interacted with Liam. Everyone else you didn’t say much too.” 

“Other than that one horrifying time that I caught you in bed with Liam” Stiles says angrily. 

“That was real? “ Theo asks.

“That good huh?” Mason laughs. Liam smacks Mason.

“Yes Theo that was real.” Scott says.

“Then where we’re you?” Theo asks.

I went to drop of my mom dinner. You didn’t think to ask Liam about me being dead? “ Scott says.

“I honestly thought we had talked about it. “ Theo explains. 

“Liam knew something was wrong when you acted spaced out and said weird things to him. You told him he was the alpha. “ Scott says with a glare.

“Stiles talked to Deaton and he did some research about what might be wrong with you. It was Mason’s idea to use the same way we found the nemeton. We were able to get into your head “and try to sort it out. “ Lydia explains. 

“You actually pulled Liam into the nightmare with you. You temporarily pulled in Lydia and Stiles too. I have never seen that before. You must have a really strong mental connection.” Deaton says. 

“Oh “ Theo says. “I guess that means you guys like me a little better?” 

“Nah I told them to let her have you and then we could kill her after . “ Malia says . 

Theo rolls his eyes at Malia. They continue discussing how Deaton came to find out about the spell, when Scott makes the decision to talk about it at the next pack meeting. 

“It’s kinda late I will see your guys later. Let’s reconvene tomorrow and make sure there is not anyone else trying to steal someone’s souls in Beacon Hills. “ Scott says. 

They all walk out of the clinic when Scott stops Liam. 

“Can I talk to you real quick? Scott asks.

“Sure. “ Liam says.

“Liam you know when I sent you in there it was to get Theo out and trap the witch as discussed with everyone. What the hell happened in there? “ Scott’s looks at Liam concerned.

“Scott we could have lost Theo! What was I supposed to do allow her to just take a pack member? “ Liam says angrily.

“No but you are supposed to listen to your Alpha. I’m concerned with you Liam. I think your emotions go haywire when it involves Theo and it’s not good. I’m going to have you sit out and get your head on straight for the next few things we have to deal with. Hopefully it won’t be this creepy .” Scott says gently.

Liam rolls his eyes . 

———————————-/—

Lydia and Stiles are driving back to Lydia’s house to get some sleep.

“Stiles I gotta tell you something .” Lydia’s says worriedly.

“Of course Lydia you can tell me anything. “ Stiles says. 

“I had a weird dream the other day. A woman was there and she kept yelling over and over again.” 

“Yelling what?” Stiles says.

“She said he is killing them all. I asked her what she meant and she said he didn’t start this way. He wasn’t born this way. He became it. He became it to protect what’s his.” Lydia explains.

“What does that mean? “ Stiles asks.


End file.
